


learn the ropes

by thunderylee



Series: kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Shibari, Subspace, Very mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Shige picked up a new hobby during the self-restraint period.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Series: kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	learn the ropes

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 18: shibari. WHY IS THIS SO LONG. special shout out to [shibari study](https://shibaristudy.com/catalog) for the inspiration and tutorials. hopefully this doesn't read like an instruction manual.

“You like to be tied up, right?”

If it were anyone else who had been asked this question unexpectedly, they would have probably had a comical choking moment on whatever they had been drinking, or spit it all over the place in an indignant frenzy.

Since it’s Koyama, he just finishes swallowing his melon soda like any other time he’s been spoken to. Spitting is messy anyway.

“It’s been a while,” he answers slowly, trying to recall the last time he’d indulged in that particular activity. “I probably still like it.”

Anyone else would also follow that up with a _why_ , particularly when they don’t have that kind of relationship with the person who asked, but if there’s one thing Koyama knows very well, it’s how to get information out of people. It comes from spending years as a newscaster and doing interviews. Typically, when people already have something they want to say, they’re more likely to say it on their own rather than have it goaded out of them with leading questions. If Koyama does his job right, all he has to do is make supportive comments that prompt the other person to elaborate.

With Shige, there’s the added amusement from how frustrated he gets that Koyama _doesn’t_ ask. More often than not, he makes the passive-aggressive assumption that Koyama doesn’t _care_ and purposely doesn’t say anymore, but that doesn’t usually last very long. Like now, he’s pushing his lips into a thin line like he’s physically trying to keep the words in, and Koyama almost rolls his eyes. Clearly, Shige had brought up the topic for a reason. The natural flow of conversation requires him to explain why he asked.

This is the most ridiculous form of power play, Koyama thinks, made even more unnatural because it’s the two of _them_. Koyama’s the last person Shige needs to manipulate into saying or doing anything. Talking to Shige is as easy as breathing.

Inevitably, the silence starts to suffocate him, but he holds out for a little longer. Koyama’s gotten really good at restraining himself recently, and not just from leaving his home. As he’s gotten older, he’s learned to wait instead of jumping right in, listen instead of chattering away on his own, move slowly instead of rush. If nothing else, it’s greatly improved his professional relationships.

“You know how people picked up new hobbies during the stay-at-home period?

Koyama smiles, both at winning this silly battle and to encourage Shige to keep talking.

“Yes.”

“Well, I found one too. Something to keep my hands busy when I couldn’t write.”

Koyama nods. Shige had been one of the many people whose imaginations became a casualty of all the awful events in the world. From what Koyama understands, it’s gotten better, but there was a long while there where Shige was creatively constipated (his words). As he already used writing as a stress reliever, it made sense that he would need to release that tension another way.

Now he stares at Koyama, clearly waiting for him to ask again, and Koyama bites this time. He should show _some_ interest, after all.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“Shibari.”

That surprises Koyama, but not because it’s unexpected. If he were to stop and think about it, it makes all the sense in the world that Shige would enjoy the art of rope bondage, the technicality of tying different kinds of intricate knots and weaving them in patterns around a living model. It combines his need for control with his desire to create. Just like writing does, only with an added physical element.

What surprises Koyama is the way _he_ reacts to it. Just the thought of Shige’s nimble fingers bending and twisting rope at his will gives Koyama a chill that he barely holds back. Not to mention the harsh rub of the rope against his own skin, the pressure of having his movements constricted as he’s bound in various places. Shibari means multiple bindings, harnesses and being moved around by a force other than his own, maybe even suspended in the air.

Yeah, he definitely still likes being tied up.

“Is that why your hands are so red?”

Shige looks down at his palms and smiles sheepishly.

“Yeah. I probably practice too much, but I want it to be muscle memory.”

“That’s just like you.”

After two decades of working together, Koyama knows the best way to praise Shige. For all of his insecurities and complexes, Shige doesn’t take offense to being called a perfectionist. It justifies his obsessive research and organization, particularly when it comes to creative endeavors. Once, he received criticism that his solo performance was too much of a spectacle, and he took it as a compliment.

Even now, his smile reaches his eyes, the dopamine flooding his brain from Koyama’s words. It gives Koyama a similar happy feeling on top of everything else he’s processing at the moment. They complement each other like that.

“There’s only so much I can do on my own though. Obviously, it’s impossible to practice the techniques that require both hands or arms. I need another person for that.”

It’s times like these that Koyama seriously does not follow Shige’s logic. Given the question that sprouted this discussion, anyone who had a basic understanding of spoken Japanese would know that Shige wanted to practice on Koyama, yet he won’t say so. For whatever reason, he needs Koyama to say it first. Is it reassurance? Not being presumptive? Fear of rejection?

Koyama sincerely hopes that Shige is more confident when he’s tying ropes.

“Shige. If you want something from me, you should ask me.”

He stares Shige down, refusing to give in this time. This is Shige’s show here, and he needs to be the one to run it.

It’s almost cute how Shige closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before they fly open and look right into Koyama’s.

“Will you let me practice on you? Just tying, nothing...more.”

“Yes, absolutely.”

Koyama’s reply is so vehemently affirmative that Shige’s nervousness seems to fade away. Even if Shige makes fun of him for being so eager, it’s better than continuing to think he’s indifferent. Shige only makes fun of him as a defense mechanism anyway. They complement each other that way too.

Shige doesn’t make fun of him though, just stares at him in a way Koyama can’t read. Usually, Shige lets all of his feelings show on his face, but this is a new one Koyama doesn’t know. He hopes it’s favorable.

“Okay then. When would be a good time for you?”

“You’re the one with the drama this season. Tell me when you’re free, and I’ll make time.”

The truth is that Koyama doesn’t have that much going on right now. He has his radio show and TV shows, one of which is filmed with Shige, and NEWS activities are few and far between. Even though the self-restraint period is over, he hasn’t been going out more than necessary. He’s home so much that his manager has only had to feed Milk a few times since the beginning of year.

“My filming schedule isn’t that demanding since there’s only four episodes. I could do tonight, if that’s not too soon.”

“Tonight is fine. Your place?”

“That would be best, I think.”

“I’ll come by after dinner. Do you need me to bring anything?”

“Just your arms.”

Koyama laughs out loud. He’s pretty sure Shige doesn’t notice the body parts in question twitching. Then their break is over and they go back to pretending they know how to survive on a deserted mountain for the next couple hours. If Koyama’s more distracted than usual, particularly when Shige does anything with his hands, nobody calls him on it. A lone benefit to having the airhead image.

Later, after washing away the wilderness, Koyama stands in front of his dresser wondering what one wears to a shibari session. Compression leggings stand out, but he might not feel the rope as well through those. He doesn’t even know if Shige will be tying his legs. He almost calls Shige for advice, then decides against it. He can already hear Shige’s “wear whatever you want!” echoing in his head.

The Internet is not helpful, advising him to dress comfortably but not too baggy. In the end, he throws on a flannel over a tank top with sweatpants and tosses a pair of basketball shorts in his bag just in case. It’s too chilly to wear them outside. He foregoes all jewelry aside from his earring and feels a little naked as he grabs his keys.

When he gets to Shige’s apartment, Shige’s more underdressed than he is. In a T-shirt and track pants, a bandana wrapped around his head, he looks like he’s going to be doing vigorous movement like at dance rehearsal. Then again, that’s where Shige focuses the most, so maybe it’s the right outfit after all.

“Hey.”

“Hey. Come in.”

Koyama half expects to see a suspension line hanging from Shige’s ceiling, but nothing’s different from the last time he was here. Low lights, dark tones. While the room is fairly large, Shige has a _lot_ of furniture arranged in such a way that it looks small and cozy. This fares well for movie nights, but not so much for physical activity.

“Are we doing this in your office, or...”

“Here is fine.”

This time Shige notices Koyama’s reaction and laughs at the confused expression.

“It’s not going to be like a proper session. I’m not nearly that advanced. For now, I just want to practice different styles of ties on someone else, and maybe work my way up to harnesses. That can be done on the couch.”

Koyama’s a little relieved. He’d spent the better part of the day psyching himself up to go into subspace again, and he’s not sure he’s ready yet. He doesn’t even really remember the last time he did anything even remotely similar to this. It’s been a good number of years. And contrary to popular belief, he and Shige aren’t actually like that. They’ve kissed a few times while drunk and happy, but it’s been a long time since then too.

Still, what Koyama knows about this type of bondage is that it’s more about trust than any kind of attraction. They can’t be repulsed by each other, of course, but they don’t have to be turned on by each other either. Koyama’s seen complete strangers tie each other up at the kink club before. It’s like a performance.

“There are some safety videos I want you to watch first. Not all of it will be applicable to what we’re doing here, but it’s easier than me telling you the parts that you do need to know.”

Koyama just nods and takes a seat on the couch. He expects Shige to hand over his laptop, but the TV turns on and Koyama’s faced with 60 inches of YouTube. Shige already had the video queued up, so he simply taps somewhere on his phone screen and Koyama struggles to listen to a very attractive woman in yoga clothes go over the basics of shibari safety.

Any form of bondage isn’t without its risks, but it’s news to him that he could get actual nerve damage if Shige ties him in the wrong place. He pays attention to the red zones on the map of the body and how to do hand checks. More than once, the instructor emphasizes that it’s worth ruining a scene (and possibly a rope) to point out any numbness at the first sign of it.

Koyama’s so engrossed in the _logistics_ behind shibari that he jumps when the couch dips next to him. Shige’s still an entire cushion away, but Koyama feels much closer knowing he’s going to be tied up soon. The fact that Shige is taking this seriously enough to show him safety videos makes it even better.

The video ends, leaving them bathed in silence while a collage of promotional thumbnails flash on the screen. One section of the lecture had been about communication, listing a series of questions they should go over before they get started, and Koyama’s ready with his answers to the ones that are relevant to what they’re doing tonight.

“I’m not on any medication. I have a bit of pain in my lower back sometimes. I like being tied up because I don’t have to think or even move on my own, and I like being spoiled too. It’s okay if you touch me aside from where the ropes go. As for insecurities or past trauma...I don’t really have any.”

Shige blinks at all of that, though he seems to take the time to process it before replying.

“There’s _nothing_ you’re insecure about?!”

It’s as though he’s angry about it, making an accusation rather than checking for accuracy. Koyama doesn’t know whether Shige’s calling bullshit or he actually feels threatened by someone who’s so sure of themselves. Either way, Koyama tries to wrack his brain for something that bothers him about the way he is when other people mention it.

“Well...I know I’m too thin, but I can’t help that. And I’ve been working really hard to unlearn that toxic masculinity you’re always going on about, so I don’t care when people say I’m too soft or not manly. It’s a good thing to not separate gender like that anyway, right?”

“Right, but you’re thinking in terms of things you do yourself as opposed to interactions with other people. Don’t you have trust issues? Fear of abandonment?”

Koyama frowns as unpleasant memories darken his mood. “If you already know that, why do I need to tell you?!”

“Because it’s important for me to know what triggers it! If I tie your arms and move out of your sight for one second, are you going to be scared that I won’t come back? The last thing I want is for you to be in emotional pain!”

Koyama breathes deeply as he regains his composure and turns to face Shige on the couch. Shige’s looking at him expectantly, his eyebrows a little narrowed at whatever Koyama’s reluctance had made him feel.

“Okay. I hear what you’re saying. I do trust too easily and I have been left behind before, just not in this context. I didn’t think those things had anything to do with bondage until right now.”

“It has _everything_ to do with it. This may just be practice for me, but I know how much you _feel_ things. It’s why I waited so long to approach you about it. I’ve been doing this since March.”

Shige’s voice is gentler now, which calms Koyama by proxy. It also proves Shige right, because Koyama really does _feel_ things like this. Knowing that Shige has been thinking about tying Koyama up for so long makes it even stronger. At this rate, Koyama’s going to be halfway in subspace before they even get started.

“Most people just learned how to bake bread during the self-restraint period, you know.”

Shige bursts out laughing, a welcome break in the tension.

“I already know how to do that.”

The smile that follows brightens Koyama’s life, completely erasing all the bad feelings. He doesn’t have to worry about Shige breaking his trust anyway. He knows that Shige wouldn’t intentionally hurt him, emotionally or physically, though it’s the “unintentional” possibility that seems to have Shige so anxious.

“I’ll be fine if I can’t see you after you tie me. Even if you leave me alone for a little bit, I won’t mind. I might even like it. The longer the rope stays on, the more I feel it. As long as you come back to untie me eventually, I’ll be okay.”

“I most definitely will not leave you alone like this. All of these ties require constant attention in case you lose your balance or start to feel any numbness. Every single tutorial I watched emphasized checking in with the model and making sure they’re comfortable, or that their discomfort level is tolerable.”

“I’m the model?”

“That’s what your role is called, yes. Some westerners call it a bunny instead.”

Koyama grins and bounces a little on the couch cushion. “Hop hop.”

“Cute.”

Shige looks more exasperated than enamored, which has Koyama pouting at him. He’s been told his pout is dangerous, but it just has Shige rolling his eyes.

“If there’s nothing else you want me to know, I’d like to get started.”

“I can’t think of anything. I wasn’t sure how to dress, so I wore layers and brought shorts.”

Shige leans over to push the flannel off of Koyama’s sleeve, baring a shoulder.

“That’s fine. I probably won’t do any leg binds tonight. I can do those on myself.”

“I figured as much.”

Koyama watches Shige watch him for a few more seconds before shrugging off his flannel and unceremoniously thrusting both arms out in front of him, palms up. Shige laughs again as he reaches for his phone, scrolling a bit before finding what he’s looking for. Another video queues up on the TV, this time a tutorial.

“I want to do it along with the video to make sure I’m doing it right,” Shige explains.

“Sure, okay.”

Shige retrieves a slender bag from under the low table and retrieves a batch of shiny gold rope. It’s thin and corded with little knots on the ends, and the first thing Shige does is fold it into two and find the looped end. The way he handles the rope is almost graceful, his fingers touching the whole length of it instead of just grabbing the part he needs.

The video starts and a different woman is giving instructions, but Koyama tunes her out. He hears enough to know that Shige will be binding his forearms together. He thought that would leave him in the position he’s already in, but the first thing Shige does is press his hands together, thumbs pointing up a little.

It’s strange to have his body be moved this way by another person. So much of his job is watching and imitating actions that it’s nice to just rest and let someone else worry about the aesthetics. Shige pushes the loop of the rope through itself to make a cuff, which he wraps around both of Koyama’s thumbs, effectively starting the binder.

Even if Koyama was paying attention to the instructor, he wouldn’t know what she was saying. She kept using this terminology that Koyama didn’t know, but Shige clearly did judging by how he rushed to follow directions. He fumbled a bit and had to rewind the video a few times when he messed something up, but even that didn’t hinder Koyama’s enjoyment. Whenever it happened, he just got to feel it twice.

And what he felt was amazing. Whatever kind of rope this was, it didn’t burn harshly against his skin. It slid easily, like silk but with a coarse enough surface for Koyama to notice. Shige took care to keep both cords of the rope flat, so they didn’t twist or bunch on top of each other. Even when he was fixing a mistake, he held the excess tightly so that it didn’t go slack even once. The sound of the rope being pulled through loops was unexpectedly satisfying too. Koyama’s eyes were locked on Shige’s fingers deftly pulling and tying for the full sensory experience.

“You okay?” Shige checks in halfway up his forearms.

Koyama nods once, not trusting his voice.

“Move your fingers for me?”

Koyama wiggles his fingers as much as he can with rope pressing his thumbs together. He realizes why Shige had chosen that timing when the next wrap goes around both of his hands. Then Shige ties it off and pauses the video, carefully moving the binder in a way that takes Koyama’s entire upper body with it.

“Is that it?” Koyama asks, peering at the time slider on the video. “There’s still more video left.”

“It’s just some other things you can do with this particular tie,” Shige explains. “It involves putting the rope around your neck, which I’m not comfortable doing.”

“Okay.”

“How does it feel?”

Koyama bends his elbows, but that’s all he can do on his own. His fused-together hands can rest neatly on either shoulder, otherwise it’s straight out in front of him. He can’t budge or even slide his way out of it.

“Tight. Secure. Good job.”

Shige laughs. “Thanks. It looks nice too.”

Koyama feels a little like Shige had just said that _he_ looks nice, and maybe he did. He glances down at the criss-cross pattern on his forearms and has to agree, even if the knot at his wrist is a little bulky. It serves the purpose, which his all that matters.

“Maybe...move it around again? That felt interesting.”

“Like this?”

Shige grabs the bulky knot and slowly pushes it from side to side, back and forth like a figure eight. It’s surreal how much of Koyama’s upper body movement is controlled by his arms, his waist turning like a marionette. Before he can get too dizzy, Shige pushes his hands up to one shoulder much like he had done on his own before, but it’s different when someone else does it. Almost like a hug.

“Whenever you’re ready, we can move to the next one. Or take a break, if you want.”

“We can keep going.”

“Okay. Let’s do the next one behind your back next to even out the stress on your shoulders.”

Koyama just nods as Shige gets to work untying him. It’s really a simple bind, only a single knot aside from the wraps around his forearms, but Shige follows the whole line of the rope with his fingers to keep it tight even as it unravels. He gently traces the indented lines of Koyama’s skin in a way that Koyama feels all over, leaving him tingling from more than just the pressure of the rope.

He starts to turn around, but Shige halts him with a single touch to the shoulder and relocates behind him instead. It’s such a small gesture, but Koyama swoons a little at the thoughtfulness. At this rate, he won’t be able to move on his own. Maybe Shige will move him around instead.

Another video starts and Koyama stretches his arms out behind him, crossing his wrists over each other like the model does. It’s a little lonely not to be able to see Shige at all, but the anticipation almost makes up for it. Shige drifts his fingers down the backs of Koyama’s arms to widen them a bit and Koyama visibly shivers, biting back a moan that would probably be out of place.

“Are you cold?”

“A little.”

“Should I turn on the heater?”

“No. Keep going.”

Shige doesn’t say anything as he ties the starter cuff around Koyama’s thumb again. This time it’s bound to the arm it’s pressed against, spreading open his hand. The same is done on the other side when Shige loops his way over there. The whole thing is wrapped a few more times before he exhales audibly and pauses the video again.

“Already?” Koyama pouts even though Shige can’t see it. “These are over way too fast.”

“They’re supposed to be simple, which is why I’m starting with them. There is more to this one, but I'm not sure how you'll feel about it.”

"Show me."

Shige pushes play and they both watch the instructor tell them how to add a belly wrap to the tie, creating a predicament situation. It takes Koyama a second to remember what predicament bondage is, then he considers whether he could withstand a lot of pressure on his abdomen like that.

“You can do that if you want.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. My abs don’t just look good, you know.”

Shige scoffs and shoves at him a little bit. It’s not nearly enough to knock him off balance, but he keeps one hand on the rope anyway to keep him still. Koyama wonders if it’s more about Shige being unable to let go of the rope at all. That could be part of the control appeal for him.

Koyama tries not to suck in his breath as Shige makes two more snug wraps around his waist, then ties it off. Now if he tries to lower his hands behind his back, the belly wrap tightens. It’s tame as far as predicaments go, but still mildly uncomfortable.

“Move your fingers for me?”

Koyama wiggles his fingers again.

“How long do you want to stay like this?”

“A minute.”

Shige grunts and Koyama closes his eyes. Being tied up without anyone touching him is completely new to him. Whenever he was restrained before, it was always to keep him still _while_ he was being touched. They didn’t just tie him and leave him to feel things himself. Shige hasn’t gone anywhere, the weight behind him still there, but he wasn’t making any contact with him. There was nothing to move around this time—in fact, if Shige were to move him at all, it might be painful.

One minute is a very long time when one is in predicament. Koyama hasn’t actually done something like this before, but he knows how it works. The ones he’s heard about are meant to be torture, usually involving the genitals somehow, which is why he considered this one to be tame. Some pressure on his abdomen is nothing compared to that.

“Okay,” Shige says when the minute is up, and Koyama lets out a breath as the rope around his waist is loosened. “How do you feel?”

“My shoulders hurt a little bit, but other than that I’m okay.”

“You should work out your upper body more.”

“I lifted weights this morning!”

Shige just chuckles as he unfastens the original bind around his wrists. Just like before, his fingers trace the aftermath of the ropes, and it leaves Koyama feeling warm despite the chill autumn air on his bare arms.

“That’s enough for tonight, I think. Stay as long as you need to come down.”

Koyama’s already frowning before the invitation is extended, shaking out his arms while Shige puts away the rope. He’d thought there would be a lot more than two quick binds, but he supposes he should give his arms a break. Despite doing strength training every day, his muscles are clearly not used to this type of activity.

“If I’m going to do this for you, the least you can do is massage me when it’s over.”

“I suppose I can do that much. Do you want to watch one of the sessions while I do it?”

“Yeah! Let’s watch a suspension one.”

“As long as you know that I am _never_ going to lift you off the ground.”

“Good. I don’t think I’d like it very much. I certainly don’t like being airborne during concerts.”

Shige casts another video from his phone and Koyama struggles to keep his eyes open while Shige tends to the strained muscles. He starts at the top, gently pinching the shoulders with his whole hand before slowly moving down both arms. He pays special attention to Koyama’s wrists and thumbs, working out the leftover tension from the binds.

Meanwhile, a model is in the process of being harnessed on the TV. Shige’s mumbling somewhat of a commentary, explaining the technical names of everything and what the rigger—the person who is doing the tying—is doing to prepare for suspension, but Koyama’s not really listening. Between Shige’s fingers digging into his skin and the mesmerizing repetition of the ropes being fastened on TV, Koyama’s in more of a trance than when he’d actually been tied up. Or perhaps one is enhanced by the other.

It’s fascinating to watch the suspension as a spectator, one person so easily molded and moved around in the air using the rope as a medium. From what Koyama can tell, the model is completely lax, no tension or resistance aside from holding themselves upright. Once they’re suspended, they don’t even have to do that.

What sticks out to Koyama is the _intimacy_ between the rigger and the model. Even on TV, he can see it in the gentle way the rigger ties them up, checking and double-checking to make sure everything is safe and tight. Aside from the actual binding, there are some sensual touches and warm smiles.

Koyama definitely hadn’t experienced that kind of intimacy tonight. He liked the binds well enough, but Shige felt very distant. He knows it was just practice and they weren’t really having a proper session, but Koyama doesn’t think it would have been too much for Shige to be a little more affectionate.

“Do you have any feedback for me?” Shige asks when the video is over. “I know my flow isn’t very good yet, but that’s something that comes with time.”

“More contact,” Koyama blurts out without thinking. “Especially when I can’t see you, I want to feel you. You’re touching me more now than you did when you were tying me.”

“Noted. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“So, how do you feel about doing this again? In a few days, when your arms have rested.”

“Only if you last longer this time.”

He worded it that way on purpose, grinning when Shige buries his face in the back of Koyama’s shoulder and laughs. His hands fall to rest at Koyama’s waist, igniting the leftover tension from the belly wrap that makes his breath hitch.

“Sorry. I thought more contact meant more contact _now_.”

“No, no.This is fine. My body just remembered the predicament from before and reacted.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Not exactly. More like a...memory.”

“Hmm.”

Shige slips his fingers under the fabric of Koyama’s tank top and rubs along the defined lines of his abdomen muscles until they meet just above his belly button.

“Is this the right area? I don’t actually remember where I tied you.”

“Up a little bit.”

Shige follows directions and Koyama gasps at the contrast of the light touch over a dull ache. He leans back, stretching his neck as his head falls onto Shige’s shoulder. A sigh of contentment comes out as Shige’s thumbs dissolve the lingering soreness.

“Can I give you some feedback too?”

Shige’s voice is right next to Koyama’s ear, the depth giving him another pleasant chill.

“Sure.”

“You tense up whenever I touch you. That’s probably why your shoulders hurt. It's a fight or flight thing. I don't think you're even aware that you’re doing it.”

“You’re probably right. I’ll try not to do that next time.”

“Just relax. Did you notice how the models in the videos are completely pliant? There are tense-and-release exercises you can do to become more aware of your muscles. I’ll send you a link.”

“Okay. I’ll do the exercises. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You’re the one who’s suffering because of it. But if I’m going to keep doing this to you, I want you to feel good too. Then maybe _you_ can last longer.”

Koyama laughs out loud. It comes out as more of a bark since his head is tipped back.

“They do say that your first time with a new person is awkward.”

“That just means the next time can only be better. Now get up.”

Groaning, Koyama pulls himself upright and Shige scoots out from behind him. He stretches on his own while Shige squats on the floor in his search for the rope bag, which gives him an idea.

“Can I watch you do one on yourself?”

Shige pauses and looks up at him. “A self-tie?”

“Yeah. You said you practiced on yourself. Are there ties like you did to me?”

“There are a few. I’ll show you the one I like the most.”

“Okay.”

There’s just enough room for Shige to sit cross-legged on the floor. He doesn’t appear to need a tutorial this time, jumping right into binding his ankles and feet together without explanation. Then he wraps the rope a few times around one thigh and ties it off before going behind his back to do the same on the other side.

By then he’s run out of rope, but there’s another bundle in the bag and he easily connects them. He pulls the two knots above his thighs closer together by fastening them in the middle, and the rest of the rope goes around his waist with a hitch in the front to keep it from self-tightening.

“I can do this to you too, or there’s another version goes behind your neck to force you into a forward fold.”

“I thought you weren’t comfortable going around my neck?”

“I wasn’t comfortable doing it tonight. If we’re going to keep doing this, we can work up to it, if it’s something you want.”

Koyama just nods, admiring Shige’s handiwork when Shige leans back to show him the finished product. The gold rope looks nice wrapped around him too.

Shige rocks back and forth a few times, balancing on his hands. His crossed legs automatically rise up and down while remaining perpendicular to his torso.

“What does that feel like?”

“Weird, like I have no bottom half.”

“Isn’t it bad to be numb like that?”

Shige wiggles his toes and the tiny amount of worry that had penetrated through Koyama’s weaning trance instantly subsides.

“It’s not numbness. Just a complete lack of effort on my part to move anything below my waist. It’s nice, but I don’t stay this way for too long. Being restricted like this does nothing for me.”

He rocks a few more times before sitting upright and starting the process of untying himself. It’s just as slow and graceful as he did with Koyama, and Koyama wonders if Shige traces the dips of the skin with his own fingers too.

“Well, I have some other things I want to do, so if you’re okay to leave..."

“Yeah, I’m good. I’ll see you soon. Let me know when you want to do this again.”

“I will. Thanks for letting me practice on you.”

“No problem at all. I enjoyed it.”

Koyama shrugs on his flannel and shivers the whole way to his car. Either it’s gotten much colder in the past few hours, or he had more of a sub drop than he thought.

When he gets home, he has a message from Shige with the link to the tension-release exercise video they’d discussed. Also included is the YouTube channel he’d been using, specifically the tutorial playlists.

_If there’s anything that catches your interest, let me know and I’ll study it before next time_.

Koyama skims through the playlists on his phone and gets overwhelmed by all of the different harnesses and ties. He’ll have to look through them on his laptop when he has more energy. Somehow those two simple binds seemed to exhaust him, though that was probably from all the unnecessary muscle tensing.

As he falls asleep, he still feels Shige's fingers on his belly.

The next two days pass as though he’s living a double life. He records his radio show and plays senpai with the juniors, then comes home to sift through pictures of rope bondage. Watching the tutorials don’t do anything for him because he has no interest in learning _how_ to do it. Thankfully, the thumbnail for each video shows the end result, so he can get a good idea of what it would feel like that way.

Pretty much all of the harnesses have rope going around the back of the neck, so those are out for now. There’s one where his arms would go behind his head, which looks incredibly vulnerable in a good way. Another one is behind the back, an extensive version of the one Shige did last time. Even a couple leg binds pique his interest, mostly in combination with the harnesses. He wonders how much rope Shige has.

He shoot off several options before settling in to do some of the tension-release exercises. It looks simple enough, but it was actually difficult to actively keep his muscles tense for so long. It’s not as effortless as flexing. He does feel more relaxed afterwards, so maybe it’ll get easier as he keeps doing it.

Shige messages him back a little while later, saying that he’ll look into the ties Koyama chose and offering up a few dates for their next session. Koyama picks the soonest one. Even relaxed, his skin burns at the promise of being tied again. He does extra stretches in preparation.

When the day comes, he’s excited. He wears another tank top, this time under a sweatshirt in case he gets cold again. Bike shorts under track pants since there’s a good chance they might be doing leg ties. One single necklace since there won’t be any rope around his neck.

Shige makes him take it off anyway. “It could choke you while you’re tied up and you won’t be able to tell me.”

“Thank you for caring so much about my breathing.”

Shige narrows his eyes like Koyama was being sarcastic, which he absolutely was not. Not wanting to start off on a bad note, he just sits sideways on the couch and waits for Shige to join him.

“If you don’t mind, I want to do the ties we did the other day by memory to see if I can remember them. It’ll be quick and I won’t do the predicament part.”

“I don’t mind at all.”

Shige gives him a lopsided smile as he sits on the side facing Koyama. This time Koyama lets Shige extend his arms himself, willing his body completely slack. Shige moves him like a doll, pushing his elbows and hands together with the rope already cuffed in one hand.

This time, Koyama closes his eyes and focuses on what it feels like. Despite saying it will be quick, Shige doesn’t go any faster than before, though he doesn’t have to make as many corrections. It’s done in less than a minute, but Shige moves him around and pushes his hands up to his shoulders again. Koyama blinks his eyes open when Shige’s other hand brushes his cheek, gently urging his head to tilt towards his forearms.

“Move your fingers for me?”

Koyama wiggles his fingers against his hair.

“Ready for the next one?”

“Yup.”

Shige brings Koyama’s hands back down and gets to work untying the binder. Koyama closes his eyes again to the sensations, Shige’s fingers following behind the rope like before, only this time Shige’s touch doesn’t leave him when the rope does.

“Massaging in-between ties might help reduce the strain on your arms, especially since we’re going to do a lot more than two.”

Koyama grins. “Yay.”

“You feel looser tonight.”

“I’ve been doing the exercises.”

“Good.”

After two whole rounds up and down Koyama’s arms, Shige moves to the back and gets started on the wrist bind. The massage was a good idea because Koyama’s so relaxed that the doesn’t feel any strain on his arms at all. The pressure is on his wrists and fingers forcefully spread apart.

“Yay, I remembered them both.”

“Good job.”

“Now for the new ones.”

“Which ones are you doing?”

“You’ll see.”

Koyama laughs at the teasing tone in Shige’s voice. “I don’t think it’s customary to surprise your model like this.”

“It is when he picked them out to begin with.”

Koyama doesn’t have a comeback for that, letting it go along with any lingering tension as Shige unties him and rubs his wrists again. He especially likes how Shige doesn’t rush through this part, pushing his fingers into every affected muscle. It’s apparent how serious he values Koyama’s comfort and Koyama loves it.

“Stand up.”

“Stand up?”

“I’ll need to go around you.”

Koyama gets to his feet and Shige purposely faces him away from the TV. The instructor starts speaking but she doesn’t say the name of the bind, just how to fold his arms in front of his chest. His hands are up by his chin but facing inward. Koyama laughs when he recognizes which tie this is.

“This one?”

“Like I wouldn’t choose something called a fisherman’s harness.”

Koyama grins as Shige gets started. The first wrap goes around his waist, almost too tightly to account for all of the tension it will be holding. It’s a little uncomfortable, but the instructor in the video tells them it will be much more painful if it gets pulled up into the ribs by the rest of the harness. It’s lower on his abdomen than the predicament was anyway, and Koyama concentrates to keep from automatically tensing into it.

“Is it too tight? We don’t have to do this one.”

“I’ll tell you if I want you to stop, okay? Until then, just do what she says.”

Koyama’s tone is much firmer than someone in this position should be, but it’s what Shige needs to hear to focus on what he’s doing and not Koyama. It’s one thing to periodically check for numbness, but consistently worrying about Koyama’s comfort isn’t his job. Koyama’s the one responsible for voicing any concerns or issues. Unnecessary communication takes away from the act.

Without responding, Shige ties the rope around his elbows, moving all the way around him and tying it off in the back, a little off center. This continues until there are four rows around his torso, effectively pinning his arms to his chest. Each one is tied off closer and closer to his shoulder in the back, creating half of a V pointing downward. Shige deftly hooks his finger under the wrap two times for each tie, giving Koyama a nice contrast of soft skin and coarse rope.

Shige has to add a new rope partway through, taking care to put the knot right between his arms instead of on the skin, and the last wrap goes right over the backs of his wrists. To Koyama’s pleasure, the V continues in the front when Shige brings the rope over his shoulder. He makes a tie in all four wraps on the way down, ending at a point in the middle before returning back up. Crossing the other shoulder and back down on a diagonal finishes the harness.

“Fingers?”

Koyama wiggles.

“How does it feel?”

“Can I sit down?”

“Yes, of course.”

Shige guides him back to the couch and Koyama settles back against it, rubbing the ropes against the fabric upholstery.

“Does your back itch?” Shige asks, looking confused.

“No. I just want...contact.”

“I got you.”

Before Koyama can figure out what that means, he’s pulled back against Shige’s chest, arms wrapped around his bound torso. Those fingers return to his skin, only now they’re moving in and out of the tight ropes until they reach his hands, which Shige covers with his own. It’s so warm and gentle and nice that Koyama melts into it, leaning back as much as he can while in such an intricate harness.

“How does it feel?” Shige asks again, rubbing all of Koyama’s fingers individually.

“Amazing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I love it.”

“I do too. It’s challenging to build and just as satisfying to finish. And it looks good on you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.

Koyama nudges Shige’s head with his own, which is as much affection as he can manage right now. Shige just laughs and squeezes him in return. The harness alone is already like a hug, and having an actual embrace on top of it is even better. This could be what heaven feels like, if heaven has rope bondage.

“Shall I take it off now?”

“Not yet.”

“Okay.”

“Will you do a leg bind too?”

“Not at the same time. I don’t trust myself to move you when you’re completely bound.”

“Okay.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. You’re just practicing anyway.”

Koyama has to say it out loud to remind himself, because he keeps forgetting that this isn’t supposed to be about pleasure, particularly when he’s feeling so much of it. He belatedly realizes that a large part of this is getting used to tying on another person, which involves discussing limits so that Shige doesn’t inadvertently hurt him due to his inexperience.

“Sorry I snapped at you for offering to stop.”

“No, I get it. You can determine your own threshold for pain.”

“I just like this kind of thing _because_ I don’t have to make decisions, you know?”

“I said I get it.”

“I know, but I don’t want you to think that you have to be silent the whole time except for hand checks. You can ask me if I’m okay, if something feels good. Check in with me that way. When you offer to just stop, it feels like a threat. Like you’re not going to do this with me anymore if I impose any limits.”

The words just flow out of him, any brain-to-mouth filter inhibited by the rope that continues to bind him tightly. Shige’s touch helps too, particularly when it squeezes him closer instead of pushing him away at such a confession.

“I think I found your abandonment trigger.”

Koyama exhales as much as he can with the constricting wrap around his waist. “I think you did too.”

“I’m going to untie you now, okay? But we’re not done, I promise.”

“Thank you for the reassurance.”

“Of course.”

Koyama tries to relax as Shige begins the process of unfastening all of the hitches he made. It involves the same kind of finger hooks under his skin, followed by the slide of the rope as it’s removed, but it’s freeing instead of binding. Shige manages to undo the whole thing without moving from behind him, only scooting back when he gets to the very first wrap around the waist. Koyama supposes it’s easier to take off than to put on.

His next breath isn’t restricted, and he slumps back against Shige as he inhales deeply, stretching out his arms to either side. He could probably hold himself up if he had to, but he doesn’t have to. Shige’s hands are on him instantly, tracing all of the remaining indentations with his fingers, lots more of them this time.

“There are marks this time.”

“Oh?”

“Do they hurt?”

“Not particularly. Feels nice when you touch them.”

That last part just slips out too, but Shige just continues following the lines with his fingers like he were drawing patterns on Koyama’s arms and waist. For as much as he likes being tied up, coming down with the help of Shige’s light touches feels just as good. Koyama supposes he doesn’t have to pick one over the other—they’re a package deal.

“Whenever you’re ready, I’d like to do a leg bind next. Give your arms a break.”

“Sure.”

Koyama would agree to anything right now as long as he didn’t have to move. Shige doesn’t rush to scoot out from behind him, taking a few more laps up and down Koyama’s arms to rub out the tension.

“Did you bring shorts again? I fear the slippery nature of these pants will make the ties shift.”

“I’m wearing shorts underneath. Give me a second and I’ll take them off.”

“I can get them for you if you want.”

“Yes, please.”

Koyama’s so used to having staff undress him during concerts that it’s the same for Shige to unfasten the tie at his waist and pull down the track pants. They come off easily with only a little effort from Koyama to lift his hips. He’s a little cold with just his bike shorts covering the upper half of his thighs, but the way Shige eyes his legs seems to warm him right up.

“I’m gonna do a variation of the one you picked out that’s on your lower legs instead of the upper part. When I watched the tutorial, there was a lot of invasive contact.”

“Invasive contact?”

“Like bumping your junk. A lot. The instructor kept pushing against the front of the model to wrap the rope around the stem and that was with a female. With you, it’d be much more noticeable.”

Koyama has his mouth open to say that’s okay, he doesn’t mind if Shige touches him there, but the frown on Shige’s face shuts him up. Clearly Shige minds, so lower legs it is.

Koyama makes a noise of acknowledgment and sits up on his elbows as Shige parks at the end of the couch by his feet. The first tie goes around his ankles, the more complex kind with the rope in the middle to keep them separated, and Koyama notices Shige hesitating.

“You don’t need the tutorial for this one?”

“I know how to do it on myself. The angle is just upside-down.”

“Ah, okay.”

The tie around his ankles is loose enough to move while the next one around his calves is much tighter. Shige loops the rope over the second wrap before going back the way he came, cinching it in the back by wedging one hand between his legs and the other underneath. This seems to be the one time Koyama’s thinness works in his favor (aside from rocking skinny jeans anyway), giving Shige enough space to work without pushing too hard.

Shige continues the process up Koyama’s shins, creating a ladder-like pattern with a reinforced stem in the middle to maintain its shape. Despite his hesitance at the beginning, he adjusts easily to the new angle and weaves in and out of Koyama’s legs with more fluidity than when he’s following the tutorials. While it completes the bind faster, Shige’s confidence shines a lot more.

When he gets to Koyama’s knees, the wraps snug a safe distance under his kneecaps, he pauses with the rope held tightly in one hand.

“How’s that feel?”

Koyama tries to move his legs and can only turn his ankles a little bit. His wiggles his toes and Shige smiles.

“Kind of like a mermaid.”

“Wouldn’t you be a merman?”

“Merperson.”

He lifts his legs and flips them a few times, which takes a lot more strength that he thought. He’s also very aware that there’s nothing binding his thighs while his lower legs are basically fused together.

“Does it go up any higher?”

“It can, but I’ll need to secure it behind your back to keep it from falling down.”

“Like a predicament?”

“It shouldn’t be. I can do it on your waist or right above your hips depending on where you want the pressure.”

“My hips aren’t wide like a female’s though.”

“I think as long as you’re not lying flat, it’ll stay. I’m gonna have to pull the ropes between your legs though, like I did just now. Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah. It’s no different than when the staff peel me in and out of costumes backstage.”

Shige laughs. “Okay. I trust you to let me know if it gets uncomfortable.”

“Binds are supposed to be uncomfortable.”

“You know what I mean.”

Koyama does. What he knows is the thought of Shige’s hands pushing rope between his thighs seems to have an opposite effort on him than it does Shige. Koyama likes it, anticipates the higher contact even though it won’t end with any kind of gratification. This isn’t about that anyway. Even when Shige has connected another rope and made four more ties up his long thighs, he’s not thinking about Shige touching him sexually. The sensations he gets from the pressure of the rope are just as nice.

Shige makes the last loop around Koyama’s hips and knots it in the front, leaving him enough slack to lean back if he wants. At this point, Shige’s kneeling on either side of Koyama’s legs, his hair falling into his face as he concentrates, and Koyama resists the urge to reach out and touch him. Even though he has use of his arms this time, he doesn’t really want to lift them.

“Done,” Shige declares, pushing himself completely off the couch to admire Koyama’s golden ladder legs. “Now you are a merperson.”

Koyama rocks onto his back and feels a slight dig of the rope around his hips, nothing too uncomfortable. He bends his knees and extends them a few times, sighing contentedly at all of the places the rope presses into his bare skin. He almost wishes he’d pushed up his bike shorts so he could feel it on his thighs too.

Then he gets a sharp pain in his lower back and hisses, pulling his knees as close as he can to his body. The ties allow him to fold this way, but Shige panics and grabs for the safety shears he keeps within arm’s reach at all times.

“Don’t cut it!” Koyama exclaims, his heart pounding. “It’s not the ties, it’s the way I moved. The pressure around my hips feels nice actually. Like a massage.”

“Okay. Do you want me to rub it too?”

“Yes, please.”

Shige seems to consider his options with Koyama curled up in the fetal position and sits right in front of him, coaxing the bound legs over his lap. It doesn’t hurt when his knees are bent, so Koyama stretches out as much as he can while Shige’s hands follow the rope to where Koyama’s spine disappears into his bike shorts. He finds the tense part immediately and uses his thumbs to loosen it up, pulling a low groan from Koyama’s throat at the relief.

“Better?”

“Much.”

“You scared me.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful.”

“It’s not your fault. These things happen.”

Koyama wants to argue that it _is_ his fault, because he knows better than to move in ways that will aggravate his lower back, but Shige’s basically hugging him from the front and it feels too nice to disturb. He just rests his chin on Shige’s shoulders while those fingers continue to press above his tailbone, his heavy arms lifting on their own to complete the embrace.

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah.”

“We didn’t go over whether I could touch you or not.”

“You’re not really touching me that much. It’s fine.”

Like this, Koyama can feel Shige’s heartbeat, which is much faster than his own. It takes a few minutes for them both to calm down, though Koyama’s reluctant to let go when Shige starts to lean up. Inevitably, Shige reaches back to physically pry Koyama’s arms off of him, gently placing them in his lap like he would if he were going to tie them.

He expects Shige to suggest they stop for the night, let Koyama’s back rest as well as all of his limbs, but he just reaches into his rope bag for another bundle and Koyama smiles. It looks like Shige _can_ allow Koyama control over his own limits.

“There are some simple ties I can do on your arms while you’re like this, if you want to still want to feel more.”

“I thought you didn’t want to do both at the same time.”

“I won’t keep them on for long, and I won’t be moving you at all. It’s better to do it in this order anyway, legs and then arms, since I’m closer to your body on the second tie. If you lose your balance, I'm already up here to catch you.”

“Okay then. Go ahead.”

Shige searches around for a video and presses play on the tutorial, which tells him to cross Koyama's arms over his chest and lift them up to his neck.

“The other two go behind your back, so I figured we’d start with this one.”

Koyama nods as much as he can with his chin in his forearms. Shige has a tie around one wrist and the instructor tells him to put a cuff with an emergency release on the other in case Koyama starts to feel suffocated. There isn’t a chance of cutting off his air like this, except maybe if he fell on his elbows, but the threat is still there. At any rate, knowing there’s a release is nice. One is added to the first wrist too.

Shige finishes it off by tying Koyama’s elbows to his chest, lessening the pressure around his neck. The instructor says they can turn this tie into a predicament too, by pulling back the wrists and making a belly wrap like the one before, but Shige doesn’t seem keen on doing that again.

Koyama’s not sure how to tell him he’d be down to try that kind of predicament without coming out and admitting he’s into breathplay.

“I like this one,” is all he says.

Shige just grunts and starts to unfasten it. The next one is behind his back, squaring his arms with one of his forearms above the other. The video starts and Shige ties his wrists together, using the space by his elbows to pull the rope through. There’s a quick release on this one too.

This time, Shige wraps around the upper arms to the bottom of the collarbone, the thin tank top the only barrier between the rope and skin. After making a loop in the back, he goes around again, the second wrap snug under the first. Then the instructor tells him to use less tension around the lower parts of Koyama’s upper arm, which he remembers is one of the red areas from the safety video, and Shige’s next wrap is so gentle he can barely feel it.

They both chuckle when the instructor goes into a monologue about propriety in regards to pushing up the breast of a female model to run the rope under it.

“I don’t mind if you feel me up, Shige.”

In response, Shige grabs a pec forcefully and Koyama laughs again. Then Shige returns to making two more wraps around Koyama, this time beneath his pectorals. He has to add another rope after that, fumbling a little to do it one-handed while holding the tension, but he ties it off right after that and has a lot of length leftover.

The instructor suggests they do more wraps around the chest or over the shoulders, and Koyama’s breath hitches when she says that they can apply more sensation by going right over the breasts instead of above or under.

“Do that,” he says without thinking.

Wordlessly, Shige follows directions and Koyama moans out loud when the rope slides over his nipples. Even through his shirt, it feels good, making him squirm as much as he can with his arms tied behind his back.

“I take it you like this one too.”

“Very much.”

“Noted.”

Shige pulls the quick release and intercepts his arms as they lower, massaging out the tension while leaving the rest of the tie intact. With Koyama’s hands free at his sides, Shige grabs the knot in the back and moves him around a bit, pulling another moan from Koyama at the friction on his nipples.

“How are your legs feeling?”

Koyama wiggles his toes and bends his knees without lifting his legs. “Good.”

“I’ll do one more, then we’ll finish for the day.”

“Okay.”

The last tie has Koyama’s wrists bound in front of him, then brought all the way over his head. This is one of the ones Koyama picked out, the one with the vulnerable position, which feels a lot better than it looks. The stretch alone is nice, particularly when Shige trails his hands over Koyama’s triceps on his way up to continue the tie behind his head.

There actually isn’t that much more to do, just make some wraps around his chest to hold it in place. Koyama notices that Shige places them above and under his pectorals like before, but not across. The instructor doesn’t tell him to, but he could probably improvise. At any rate, Koyama finds himself yearning for more of an intimate touch, especially with his arms wide open like this.

“Shige...”

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I want to feel more.”

“More? You’re literally tied from head to toe.”

“Touch my arms, or something.”

A sharp inhale sounds from behind him, but both of Shige’s hands slide up Koyama’s sides all the way to where his elbows stick straight up. He moves slowly enough for Koyama to feel it spreading throughout his body, raising awareness to everywhere he’s tied. Then Shige follows the ropes around his chest and Koyama falls slack against him, his fingers finding soft curls as he falls back onto Shige’s shoulder.

“I guess that counts as a hand check,” Shige mumbles, and Koyama grins.

Shige makes another round up and down his arms and around his chest, but this time he crosses between the ropes and Koyama’s whole body arches as those fingers brush his nipples. They’re rock hard and not just from the cold, so Shige couldn’t miss them. Or perhaps that was his intention.

He only does it once, but it’s enough to ignite Koyama’s arousal. That will definitely be noticeable in bike shorts, but he doesn’t bother to hide it. His body moves on its own, knees bending for any kind of friction while he rubs his back against Shige. This time Shige doesn’t ask if he’s itchy, just drops his hands to Koyama’s hips and holds him steady, fingers dipping under the rope from the leg bind.

“I’m gonna untie you now.”

Koyama actually whines, but it doesn’t hinder Shige’s quick unfastening of the arm tie. He stands up and gently lowers Koyama to the couch, giving Koyama a good view of how flushed his face is before moving down to remove the leg bind. Every pull of the rope between his legs intensifies his feeling, and by the time all of the rope is removed from his body, all he wants to do is pull Shige down on top of him.

Naturally, that doesn’t happen. Instead, Shige kneels next to him on the floor, rubbing the feeling back into his upper arms while watching him contemplatively.

“I don’t know whether massaging your legs will make it worse or not.”

“It’s not a bad feeling.”

“I know. I’m just not sure how I feel about it.”

Koyama nods and closes his eyes, willing his body to calm down. He can take care of it when he gets home, reliving all of the pressure and beautiful friction behind his eyes while it’s still fresh on his skin. He just has to make it long enough to come out of subspace and drive home.

“Maybe we should start doing this at my place.”

“You do have more space. But there’s also your cat.”

“She’s not a child, Shige. She can be there while I get tied up.”

“I know that. I just don’t want her playing with the rope or tickling you with her fur while you’re unable to move.”

“I can put her in the guest room while you’re there, if that will make you feel better.”

“It will. Thanks.”

Shige starts rubbing Koyama’s calves and Koyama relaxes a little more. Even when those hands reach his thighs, his arousal has subsided enough to be tolerable.

“This is helping, actually. To, um, cool off.”

“Good.”

“Should we talk about it?”

“Talk about what?”

“How much this turns me on.”

There, he said it. Even thinking about it has his skin tingling all over again, emphasized where the indentations from the rope have likely left angry red marks on his body.

“I’m not sure what there is to talk about. It happened.”

“Is it crossing a line? Or is it okay?”

“I don’t know yet. Let me think about it.”

“You know this is inherently a sensual activity, right? It’s only natural that I would react this way. In fact, you’d be a pretty shitty rigger if I didn’t like it at all.”

Shige’s laugh is a bit strained. “I suppose that’s true.”

“I don’t expect you to do anything about it. Even if you want to add a predicament that teases me so you don’t have to touch me, I’m fine with it. I honestly enjoy this without making it sexual, if you don’t want to go there. But if you do...”

Shige finishes his rounds on Koyama’s legs and hoists himself back up onto the couch, wedging between Koyama and the back cushions. It’s the closest they’ve been in years, even with all of the different ways Shige has tied him up recently. They settle on their sides to face each other, Shige’s arm loosely slung across Koyama’s waist.

“I don’t know what I want,” Shige finally says. “I don’t know how I feel. Please give me time to work it out.”

“Okay, but I don’t want you to call it off just because you think I want to escalate things between us. It’s perfect the way it is, I promise.”

“Thank you for saying that. I’ll do my best to come to a conclusion that makes us both happy.”

“Up until now, how did it make you feel? You always ask me how I feel, but I don’t know how this affects _you_.”

Shige pauses, presumably mulling over the words that come to his mind while attempting to put them together into a coherent thought. Koyama watches him patiently, lifting a hand to give him a comforting touch on the forearm, which makes a smile spread slowly on his face.

“It feels good. I don’t know if I can elaborate more than that. I just feel good when I’m tying you, and I feel good when I’m done.”

“Is it different than when you tie yourself?”

“Not in regards to the actual tying. But when I move you around or watch you test it out after I’m done, it’s different.”

“Still good?”

“Yeah.”

Koyama wants to prod more, but he knows better than to push this one. Shige needs to take the time to find his answer on his own, even if it’s one that Koyama won’t like. Forcing him to decide now will just push him away, and that’s definitely not what Koyama wants. So he takes a different approach.

“Now that you’ve practiced on someone else, do you plan on becoming part of the scene?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, what’s your end goal here? You learned how to tie, you practiced on me, so what’s next? You didn’t work hard to get good at it just to _not_ do it anymore.”

“I don’t know. I guess I haven’t thought that far. I definitely don’t want to join any kind of ‘scene’ though. This is private.”

“Private between you and me?”

“Obviously.”

“What about future datefriends? Are you going to seek out people who are specifically into this?”

“Probably not. I don’t have the best luck in that department already without limiting my options.”

“So it’s just me.”

“I suppose so.”

“Yeah.”

Koyama leaves the rest unsaid, closing his eyes as he gathers his bearings to get ready to leave. Shige helps him get dressed, which is nice, and they part awkwardly before Koyama is once again out in the cold. Even the sweatshirt doesn’t do much to keep him from shivering.

He’s shivering again a little while later, curled up in bed with his hand down his pants, but this one is much more pleasant. And powerful, especially when he touches the rope marks with his free hand. He’d caught sight of them in the mirror and they’re not _too_ bad, though he’ll definitely have to cover his arms when he goes to work.

Breathless and sated, his only regret is that he’s alone. While he usually craves affection after orgasm, it’s much more intensified after hours of rope bondage. He doesn’t even need someone to actually make him come, just to hold him when he’s done. He has no problem getting himself off in front of another person; he likes being watched too.

He doesn’t expect Shige to contact him about another session for quite a long time. He’s still filming his drama, for one thing, though there’s only a couple weeks left. Koyama gets word that NEWS has been invited to a music show next month, so they’ll need to start rehearsing for that. More importantly, Koyama’s costume may show his arms.

Massu would probably give him long sleeves if he asked, but he definitely wouldn’t want to know why.

In the meantime, Koyama watches some more shibari videos, mostly suspensions and binds with bamboo that Shige probably wouldn’t want to do. Shige doesn’t seem too keen on causing Koyama physical discomfort despite wanting to tie him in the first place. Even predicament bondage is pushing it. Koyama doesn’t mind a little pain, but it’s not the same if Shige’s not into it.

The only thing that aches when he watches a hog-tie bind is the disappointment that his hair isn’t long enough to include in the tie.

The next week, he gets a message from Shige that he’s ready to talk. Koyama figures they’re still meeting at his place, so he invites Shige over the next night and sets Milk up in the guest room. She’s not happy about it, but he’ll snuggle her after Shige leaves to make up for it.

He’s surprised to see the rope bag slung over Shige’s shoulder when he arrives, but he doesn’t question it. He didn’t expect Shige to want to tie him again, but he’d cleared a spot over by his workout area just in case. Now, he’s glad he did.

“Here’s the thing,” Shige starts off before Koyama even has the door closed behind them. “I want to. Plain and simple, I feel that way too and I _really_ like making you react like that. I mean, _damn_. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my _life_.”

Koyama can’t keep the grin off his face, but he stays quiet. This is another one of those times where he has to let Shige talk without interrupting.

“However, I don’t trust myself to get all worked up while you’re tied. I need to focus and concentrate from the first wrap until it’s completely removed, and I can’t do that if I have sex brain. I know there are safe ties I can use to, um, _enhance_ whatever we do together, but I feel like it’s the opposite with us. Whatever we do together is enhancing the shibari.”

Shige looks at Koyama a little helplessly, seeming to want some kind of response, and Koyama rushes to nod and agree. Judging by Shige’s relieved inhale, it was the right thing to do.

“So, I guess what I need to know is what _you_ think about this.”

“What I think about what? Sex brain?”

Shige laughs. “ _No_. Combing the two, I guess.”

He looks so distraught that Koyama leads him over to the open area, guiding him to sit on one of the cushions he’d put out to make it look less empty. Shige sits, crossing his legs in front of him like he’d done during the self-tie, and Koyama kneels facing him.

“First of all, how do you feel about me?”

“What do you mean? You’re my best friend.”

“Yes, but are you attracted to me?”

“Kind of. I am when you’re tied up and moaning.”

Koyama grins at the way Shige blushes while he says that.

“Did you want to touch me more intimately when I did that?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know. It felt wrong, like something I shouldn’t do.”

“I gave you consent to touch me the very first time we did this.”

“I had also said that it would be nothing more than shibari practice. It was understood that your consent didn’t include sexual touching.”

“So, if I tell you it’s okay for you to touch me that way right now, you’ll do it next time?”

“Maybe. If it’s not too overwhelming for me.”

“Right. Sex brain.”

“It’s a real concern, Keiichiro.”

“Don’t I know it.”

They stare at each other, Shige pulling at a thread on his pants while Koyama taps on his knees.

“We don’t have to actually have sex, you know,” Koyama says gently. “When I was tied up and aroused, I didn’t specifically want you to fuck me. I just wanted you to touch me and maybe make me come. Would that set off the sex brain?”

“Sex brain just wants to get off in any way possible. But it only happens when I’m the one who’s stimulated. If you don’t touch me, I’ll still be turned on by whatever I do to you, but I can pay attention to other things too.”

“I can’t touch you if my arms are tied.”

“I know that. I guess I’m just worried that I’ll get carried away on my own and it’ll be dangerous.”

“I don’t mind a little danger.”

“Kei! This is already hard enough to talk about.”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t look sorry.”

That’s probably true. Koyama's still grinning, but he softens it a little and reaches out to touch Shige on the arm. Shige extends his hand in response, and it’s such a surreal feeling to make contact this way when Koyama has full control of his body. Since he’s the one doing the comforting here, it feels right.

“How about this,” Koyama offers, trying another tactic. “You’ve thought about it, right? What do you think about us doing in your mind? How do we make each other feel good this way without approaching danger territory?”

Shige closes his eyes, like he needs to actually visualize it to answer.

“There’s a session I’ve been wanting to do with you. It’s an actual floor routine, with multiple ties and movements. It was the first video I watched when I decided I wanted to learn shibari, and it’s been in the back of my mind ever since. I’ve watched it so many times that I have it memorized, though I’ll probably incorporate my own feelings into it. Like a dance, it can be interpreted differently depending on the person—both people, actually.”

“That sounds nice.”

“It does. It’s not outwardly sexual either, though it will probably make us feel that way. The way I see it, shibari is like teasing, maybe even foreplay, but we don’t give into temptation until it’s over.”

“I like that a lot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Let’s do it.”

“Wait.”

Shige grabs Koyama’s arm as he starts to get up. He’d intended to go change, maybe move the cushions out of the way, but he plops back down at Shige’s light tug. Even when he’s not in subspace, Shige can move him however he wants.

“Kiss me first.”

“Gladly.”

Koyama leans in, cupping Shige’s face with the hand that’s not currently being clutched by Shige’s in his lap. Their lips meet and Koyama’s skin buzzes, highlighting the areas where he’s been tied before despite the marks having long since faded. Shige gasps and Koyama starts to pull away, but Shige yanks him by the arm and presses their mouths together firmly, kissing him hard enough to make his mind spin without even parting his lips.

“Okay.”

The word is pressed into their kiss, like Shige’s using it as momentum to push back. Koyama blinks, licking his lips as he stares at Shige up close, watching those eyes that seem to darken under his gaze.

“I just wanted to get that out of the way.”

“We’ve kissed before, Shige.”

“Yeah, but not like this.”

Koyama can’t argue with that. He wants to get up again, but something nags at the tip of his tongue, dying to come out.

“Can I ask for something?”

“Of course.”

“I...don’t want to have any clothes on. Will that impede the session?”

“I don’t think so. I can adapt it to account for the extra...appendage.”

Koyama bursts out laughing. “Do they even have a tie for that?”

“Probably not. There aren’t a lot of male models. You’re a rare breed.”

“I don’t think I’d want you to tie me there anyway.”

Shige cringes. “Yeah, no.”

“In that case, I guess I’m good to start whenever you are. I’ll just move the cushions away.”

“Leave them. It’ll be softer than the hardwood floor.”

“Okay.”

They stare at each other. Then Shige’s eyes drift over to his rope bag, which is sitting next to him. Waiting. Koyama closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, then pulls his shirt over his head. This time, he’s not wearing anything underneath. A hop and a shove has his pants and underwear around his ankles, which he deftly kicks off. He unfastens his necklace and bracelets too, placing them on a surface nearby.

He opens his eyes to find Shige watching him. He looks terrified.

“We don’t have to do a whole session if you don’t want. You can just tie me like last time.”

“I’m gonna do it.”

“Okay.”

Shige gets to his feet a bit unsteadily, but halts Koyama when he goes to do the same. Instead, Shige squats down behind him, urging him back into a kneeling position. His hands linger on Koyama’s bare thigh for a few seconds, then drift up the sides to his shoulders.

“Relax,” he whispers.

“I am relaxed.”

“Stop lying. You’re completely tense.”

“I’m excited! And cold.”

Shige digs into his shoulders, hard enough to pull a faint noise from the back of Koyama’s throat. Koyama’s head tilts back as his body loosens up, his anticipation replaced by simmering pleasure. Shige moves down his arms to his wrists and back up again, pushing his shoulders down and back a lot more easily now.

“There you go. Stay like this, please.”

“I’ll try.”

Shige presses closer, an arm sliding around his collarbone to grab him by the opposite arm, and Koyama melts into it. He slumps completely under Shige’s control, guided slowly from side to side before he’s pulled back against Shige’s chest, only a little regretful that Shige didn’t take off his clothes too so they could have some skinship. Maybe next time.

Keeping him steady with one hand, Shige reaches for the rope and shakes it out with a defined noise. Koyama’s eyes are closed, but he feels Shige struggle with finding the middle loop one-handed. He knows he shouldn’t say anything, but he hasn’t gone under enough to dilute his concern and turns his head to whisper into Shige’s throat.

“You relax too. It doesn’t have to be perfect.”

“I know.”

Shige’s response is a little bitter, but quiet. It’s like there’s a rule that they can’t make too much noise, or they’re not supposed to talk at all. Since all they’ve done thus far is talk during Shige’s practice, Koyama finds that a little unrealistic. Hopefully that’s one of the adaptations Shige’s made to this particular routine.

His wrists are brought out in front of him and tied together, then pulled to the side. As he’s urged one way, Shige lets the remaining rope run along the other side of Koyama’s neck, which surprises Koyama enough to gasp out loud. It’s too quick to cause any kind of constriction, though it lingers on his collarbone while Shige moves him around a bit more before pulling his wrists flush against the center of his chest.

The rope wraps around him, Shige’s body draping over his each time he crosses in the front. Shige ties it off in the back and sinks his fingers gently into Koyama’s hair, urging his head back as he pulls on the knot and stretches out his neck. He lets go of the knot but keeps his hold on Koyama’s hair, moving him back enough to question his gravity, his body jerking uncontrollably.

“I got you,” Shige breathes into his ear. “I won’t let you fall.”

Koyama tries to nod and chokes in surprise when he feels the rope at his throat again. Shige doesn’t wrap it around, just drifts it along the skin, letting Koyama know it’s there. He can’t move his head with Shige’s firm grip on his hair, but Shige feels him try and lets him lean back a little more.

The rope stays taut against his throat, but it’s Shige fingers that make their way around, lightly drifting up Koyama’s chin. His other hand moves back at the same time until Koyama’s head is almost upside-down, holding him still while his fingers trace the bumps and dips in Koyama’s throat.

Then Shige guides the rope loosely around his neck, all the way up by his chin, and slowly pulls it away, letting the cords slide coarsely along his skin. There’s nothing tight about it, just the unexpected sensation, pulling another gasp from his throat before all of the contact disappears.

Next, Shige does an impressive one-handed tie on Koyama’s ankle while holding onto the knot at his back, then ties them together. He adds the foot to it, tightening them enough for Koyama to arch before pulling it all away, leaving just his wrists bound.

They go over his head and Koyama swoons. It’s the same tie as last time, the one he really liked. Shige purposely passes the rope over a bare nipple when he makes the first wrap and Koyama moans out loud, which continues when the last wrap goes snugly over both of them.

It’s so much better without his shirt in the way, the rope rubbing against the sensitive buds that are already hard from the cold. Every time Shige tightens the rope, he feels it more.

Now Shige moves for the first time, relocating in front of Koyama and wrapping his legs around Koyama’s bent ones. Koyama blinks open his eyes to see Shige staring at him almost dotingly, seemingly in a trance of his own as he places one hand on Koyama’s forehead while the other one stays firmly on the rope.

Koyama’s eyes close again as he’s pushed back, another moan slipping past his lips when Shige hooks onto the tie from the front and tugs. Then he lets go in the back and the whole thing falls slack, only the bottom wrap securely tied to his back.

The constant redistribution of rope only heightens Koyama’s sensations. Rather than stay in one tie, he’s moved through a series of different ties to spread the feeling all over. Shige binds his arms next, wrapping behind his neck a few times before bringing the last line in front of him and balancing it between his mouth and chin.

There’s no tie-off behind his head, though Shige keeps holding onto the rope as he slides back behind Koyama and tilts him backwards again. Koyama’s concern still exists enough to worry about marks on his face, but then Shige’s drifting the excess rope across his chest while pulling him backwards and it’s so exhilarating that he almost chokes on nothing.

After a few rounds of this, Shige urges him back up and removes the rope again, leaving his wrists tied behind his head. Koyama starts to fall forward from the lack of balance, but Shige’s there to grab him by the wrists, gently urging him back. Then the wrist ties are off too and Shige’s pulling both arms behind him, stretching them out with a quick rub to his wrists.

The next tie is behind his back, his legs urged to bend in front of him to hold him upright while Shige works. Shige leans forward to embrace Koyama from behind as he wraps again, but this time he runs the rope under his knees too, binding his chest to his thighs. He makes two more wraps, each one higher up on the thighs, the last one bumping his cock that hardens all the way when Shige pushes it aside with his pinky finger.

“In or out?”

“Out.”

Shige adjusts him enough to keep him out of the bind, though that just means that it brushes against the rope from below. Koyama’s breath hitches each time, getting faster when Shige pulls the back of the tie again and urges him to lean back on his tailbone. This is where the cushion comes in handy, helping him balance while protecting his back from the hard floor, and the next thing Koyama knows his feet are in the air, his weight directed only by Shige’s tug on the ropes.

Shige’s other hand lowers to his feet and crosses one over the other, pushing them close to his thighs like he’s being compacted. Without any reinforcements, the ropes have slipped closer to his knees, but that just leaves his cock free to press against Shige’s thighs as Shige pulls him over his lap.

His head falls back from the momentum, but Shige brings it back up, continuing to guide him forward until he’s curled up against Shige’s chest. Shige embraces him like this, continuing to slide the rope over Koyama’s bare back like it’s a mindless action, then they all come off again, falling to the side while Koyama remains where he is.

His wrists are brought in front of him again, legs bent like before, and Shige crosses Koyama’s hands over his chest before wrapping both arms around him, squeezing him tightly before drifting a hand up to his face.

“How was that?”

“Amazing. Is it over?”

“This routine is. Do you want more?”

“ _Yes_.”

Shige chuckles and lowers Koyama’s arms to the side, then pushes his knees down until they’re just a little bit off of the ground. The cushion helps keep him from being completely flat. Shige makes a loose wrap around his waist and ties it off right over his cock, which rubs against it and has Koyama arching. The first wrap goes up by his knees, fastening it in the middle before Shige wedges a hand between his thighs to tie the back like the last leg bind they did.

At this point, Shige's running out of rope, but there’s another bundle nearby. He connects them and moves on to wrap around his thighs several times, each one looping around the stem and brushing against his cock. By the time he gets to Koyama’s hips, he needs a third rope, and the next tie is right on top of his balls.

Koyama moans out loud when Shige pulls the entire length of the rope through it, shuddering from so much direct stimulation after going so long without anything. Shige loops it around the waist wrap next, which has the rope running alongside Koyama’s cock that’s even harder than before.

He gets a reprieve when Shige moves back down along the stem, reinforcing the diamond-like pattern he’d made with the past ties, then keeps shoving his hand through Koyama’s bound thighs to get the ones in the back. The top one is very close to his rim, which twitches when Shige bumps it with his knuckles whether intentional or not.

A fourth rope gives him a lot of leftover length, so Shige reinforces the stem in the front and adds more bulk to the knot at the top to stimulate him even more. Koyama’s moaning with every breath now, his hips moving as much as they can to get friction, at least until Shige halts him.

“You don’t want to finish before I do your arms, do you?”

Koyama shakes his head.

“Just a little longer.”

He can hear the satisfaction in Shige’s voice, and if he wasn’t so deep in subspace he’d call him out on how much he’s clearly enjoying this. Koyama’s enjoying it too, especially when his wrists go behind his head again, the rope around his nipples much more rougher this time. Like before, Shige keeps him still with one hand on the back of the tie, but the other one’s all over his chest and arms, tracing invisible patterns that make Koyama squirm and thrust up toward nothing.

“You’re so hot right now,” Shige whispers into his neck, followed by a soft press of his lips. “I’m so fucking hard and _nothing_ has touched me yet. My pants aren’t even giving me friction.”

“Let me feel it.”

Shige’s reluctant groan vibrates his entire body.

“Okay, but just for a second. I don’t want to go overboard.”

“I trust you to know your own limits.”

That pulls a pleased noise from Shige’s throat as he shifts behind Koyama and stretches out his legs on either side, pressing close to his back. Koyama feels it at the same time Shige moans softly, rocking his hips a little to grind against Koyama’s tailbone.

“Hmm. What am I going to do with that, I wonder?”

“Whatever you want. Once you’re untied.”

“Once I’m untied.”

“Do you want me to untie you yet?”

“No, I want you to make me come.”

“Like this?”

“Like this.”

Koyama jerks forward by no will of his own, Shige urging him backwards again. His feet are planted firmly on the floor, but the stretch of his back gives him a sense of weightlessness, like he was partially suspended. It would be terrifying if he didn’t trust Shige with his life.

Shige’s mouth returns to his outstretched neck while his free hand dips down between Koyama’s legs. He includes the knot in the first stroke of his cock and Koyama almost screams, but the next one is just his hand. The texture of his skin is a little coarse from handling so much rope but Koyama likes it, hips snapping desperately into Shige’s tightening fingers.

Shige’s the one who groans as he moves faster, squeezing Koyama from base to tip with the second knot of the leg bind still pressing against his balls. Koyama tenses enough to feel every rope tied around him, including the ones rubbing his nipples and bumping his rim, arching enough for his wrists to touch the ground behind him.

“I’m gonna come. Oh, Shige, I’m gonna come.”

The pressure accumulating within him suddenly disperses, leaving him relaxed and tingling with the added sensation of tight binds. He couldn’t move if he was free to, his chest heaving with much-needed breaths as Shige guides him back into a sitting position.

“How do you feel?’

“Like my whole world just exploded from my dick.”

Shige’s laugh triggers some aftershocks, the hold on his upper body tie rubbing his oversensitive nipples.

“Can you untie me now?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Koyama’s orgasm is intensified with each continued slide of the rope anywhere on his body, followed by Shige’s gentle touch. He feels like he doesn’t actually finish coming until all of the ropes are off, his thighs parting shakily while Shige rubs the strained muscles of his upper arm.

Once Koyama can function again, all he does is turn around and crawl on top of Shige, effectively pinning him to the ground.

“Please let me take your clothes off.”

“Please take me to your bed first.”

With a huff of annoyance, Koyama gets to his feet, but he’s not taking anyone anywhere. Shige has to stand with him to keep him from falling over, and it’s him more than Koyama who is leading them down the hall to Koyama’s bedroom.

Once they tumble onto the mattress though, Koyama gets to work. He pushes Shige’s shirt over his head and unfastens his pants, then shoves the rest down to his ankles. His palms slide up Shige’s skin on his way back up, feeling as much as he can for the first time. His body moves on autopilot, mouthing whatever skin he can find until he ends up back in Shige’s mouth, tongues flicking each other heatedly. Shige’s hands are all over his back and sides, dipping down to his ass when Koyama reaches down between his legs.

“Sex brain ignite?” he asks when Shige tosses his head back, falling completely out of their kiss.

“Oh yeah.”

“What do you want me to do to you?”

“Anything you want.”

“My wrists are kind of weak still. I might have to use my mouth.”

“ _Keiichiro_.”

“Especially if you say my name like that.”

Shige offers absolutely no protest as Koyama lowers himself back down Shige’s body, dragging his lips on the way. Shige’s belly concaves when he gets to that point, his skin trembling like his muscles don’t know whether to tense or relax. Koyama kisses all along his waist, using his tongue around the belly button until Shige arches beneath him.

“Are you going to suck my dick or my stomach?”

Koyama laughs as he presses one more kiss to Shige’s belly before moving down.

“I like your stomach.”

“You’re weird.”

“You like that I’m weird.”

Shige makes a noncommittal noise at that, but then Koyama’s licking the head of his cock and the only thing that comes out of his mouth after that is moans. Fingers sink into Koyama’s hair and it’s just like during the session, Koyama’s body falling slack on impulse as he sucks Shige past his lips.

“Oh my god. Kei. Oh my god.”

Koyama doesn’t waste time, moving his head up and down with only a little help from Shige. Shige only controls the speed while Koyama controls the depth, bringing one hand up to gently rub Shige’s balls while Shige hardens in his mouth. Shige starts to shudder and Koyama leans up enough to suck on the head, hollowing his cheeks for a tighter suction.

Mumbled phrases fall from Shige’s lips, but Koyama can’t tell what they are. They sound encouraging though, so he keeps doing what he’s doing, enjoying the way Shige’s cock stretches out his mouth and puts pressure on his jaw. The longer it lasts, the more strain he feels, and the more he loves it.

“Kei...Kei _ichi_ ro...Kei-chan.”

Koyama would suck him off all day just to hear all of his names moaned so beautifully like that. Shige’s thighs start to shake and Koyama reaches down to rub them, recognizing the signs. Shige’s going to come soon.

“I’m close. Finish in your mouth?”

Koyama can’t exactly pull off to talk, or rather he doesn’t want to, so he makes an affirmative noise that has Shige moaning out loud from whatever that feels like vibrating his length. It’s obvious enough when Koyama doesn’t pull away, keeping his mouth right where it is as Shige tenses beneath him and cries out his name one more time.

It’s hot and a little bitter, but Koyama swallows it all, licking around the head to get it all even as it falls limp. Shige scrambles to pull him away, dragging him back up by his hair and instantly kissing him deeply, both arms wrapped weakly around him. Clearly, Koyama sucked out all of his energy along with his orgasm.

“Sleep over tonight,” he whispers against Shige’s lips when they come up for air.

“I don’t think I have a choice. I can’t move.”

Koyama grins as he settles next to Shige, glad that he doesn’t need any ropes to bind them together.

  
  



End file.
